<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Slow Game by ReJaad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538816">A Slow Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReJaad/pseuds/ReJaad'>ReJaad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>gamer - Freeform, slow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReJaad/pseuds/ReJaad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel woke up on a small platform in a void and is given an opportunity. (Gamer OC) (Morally Grey OC) (Multi-Gender OC) Updates will not be scheduled. fairly slow pace</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who the hell turned on the lights!?” I yelled out in surprise as I closed my eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using my arm as cover, I slowly open my eyes and let them adjust to the brightness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking for the source of the light I freeze. Void. An endless white void.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell!? Where the fuck am I!?” I shouted while looking around frantically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I find myself on a firm gray couch in what appears to be a single room home type location. I get up and walk to the edge of the room, getting a view of a seemingly endless void. Looking down, the hardwood flooring seems to just float in this void, giving me a surface to walk on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to find some clue what is going on, I look around the room. I find a mini-fridge and some cabinets that are empty in one corner of the room, a desk with an old desktop PC connected to a CRT display in the opposite corner, and the final thing is the aforementioned couch to the right of the old-looking PC.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unable to find anything physical to help me, I pull out the chair from in front of the PC and hit the power button as I sit down. Hearing a mechanical drive spin up, I slumped in the chair to wait for the system to start. Glancing around for anything to do while the PC boots, I stare into the infinite white void.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking back to what happened before I woke up, I remember watching TV while having dinner, then it goes blank. ‘<em>Was I killed?</em>’ I think to myself… ‘<em>I mean, I didn’t have </em>that <em>many enemies.</em>’ … ‘OK<em>, </em>maybe <em>dealing in people’s personal info wasn’t the best idea.</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Though they could have at least shown me who would be my killer. I mean it would have been nice to know…</em>’ As I was thinking to myself I heard the drives in the PC start to slow down signaling the PC had booted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting up to get a look at the old CRT display, I grab the ancient ball mouse. As I looked at the old display, I took notice of the operating system, Windows 95. I had never dealt with this OS before, previously having only used Windows 7 and various versions of Linux, but I have a rough idea of how to use this machine. On the desktop, there is the basic recycling bin and my computer icons, along with an icon for solitaire. The background had the words ‘<b>PLEASE WAIT</b>’ in bold red letters slowly scrolling along the top of the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not finding anything else in the file explorer on the system, I opened up the solitaire to pass time. The hard disk in the PC spun up as it loaded the game before settling back down. A green window appears and the cards are displayed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Klondike…</em><em> I can do this.</em>’ I look through the cards I’m given to start and make my first move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I let out a sigh as I finished my fifth game. It took two tries to win the first game and three for the second. I let out another sigh as I started up my next game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I had checked the system, and all I found were some system files and the wallpaper. There wasn’t even a web browser, though that wouldn’t have mattered much anyway. As there is no internet in the void. Even if there was, this system is struggling to play solitaire, so it wouldn’t be able to do much anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘C<em>ould this be hell?</em>’ I wonder. ‘<em>I mean, I’m not saying that I didn’t deserve it, but this is just cruel. Putting someone in a void with only a shitty PC and one game. What kind of god makes something so cruel?</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I place the 4 of hearts onto the 5 of clubs. ‘S<em>o dull… is this what will take up the rest of my time?</em>’ I mentally question as I put the ace of spades into the foundation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Around the time I found myself getting tired, the system clock said almost 16 hours had passed while playing solitaire. 73 games played and only 37 wins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I got up from the chair, I stretched out my arms and legs that are stiff from sitting for hours on end. A symphony of pops can be heard coming from my joints.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving over to the couch, I lay down intent on getting some rest, however the void was just too bright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can someone turn off the lights in here?” I shouted out into the void.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if someone was listening the void seemed to get a little brighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Did it just get brighter or am I already going crazy?</em>’ I question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turn over to lie on my front and shield my eyes so I can get some sleep. The couch is comfortable however it would be better if I was given a pillow or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Sigh* As I opened my eyes, I let out a sigh as I saw the white void above me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Guess it wasn’t a dream.</em>’ I think as I sit up and look around the area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I immediately notice a note taped to the PC’s display. I walked over and took the note off the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<b>PLEASE TURN OFF COMPUTER AFTER USE-</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>What? Why?</em>’ I thought in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I tossed the note off the side of the platform and powered the PC back on. Waiting for the system to boot I take notice of my dry throat and empty stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Well… seeing as someone left a note, maybe they left some food?</em>’ I walk over to the mini-fridge and cross my fingers as I open it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I look inside to see three unbranded water bottles. I quickly take one and down about half of it feeling the cold refreshing water go down my parched throat I stop and silently think whoever placed these here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I moved over to the cabinets and found a box of pop-tarts. Grabbing a pack, I go sit back at the PC which seemed to almost be booted. I leaned back in the firm computer chair and stare out into the void.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Who gave me the water and food? I thought this was supposed to be hell, shouldn’t I have been left alone with nothing? Is this not hell? Then where am I?</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The PC started up, and I stopped thinking about whether I was in hell. Looking at the home screen I don’t immediately notice anything different so I start up the solitaire app and look at the board. The tableau already has a few moves ready. I throw an ace of clubs into the foundation, followed by the two of clubs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Putting the final card, King of Hearts, into the foundation, I note that this game seemed easier than previous ones I played.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Luckiest game I’ve ever had.’</em> I select the option to play again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Playing again, I note the increased ease in which the game is progressing. The starting tableau already had the ace of hearts, diamonds, and spades ready to go. Two of which were followed up by the corresponding two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After about 6 hours I had played around 50 games and had won 32 games.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>69, nice.</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I got up from the chair and started on another pack of pop-tarts. Having been sore yesterday after sitting for almost 16 hours, I decided to move around a little more today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finishing the pop-tarts, I take a drink from a fresh water bottle. Walking around the room, I decided to experiment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I walk over to the edge of the platform and toss an almost empty bottle down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It falls…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and falls…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and keeps falling…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before long, it is too small to even see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Thinking of what a fall in this void would be like makes me a little nervous. </em>N<em>ote to self: DO NOT FALL.</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that thought, I grab the computer chair and desk and move it a little closer to the middle of the platform.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another 7 hours later I had finished the 70-somthin’<sup>th</sup> game since my last break, now finding myself at a collective 98 wins in Klondike.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘T<em>wo more till 100 wins, cool. I have never played so much solitaire in my life. Past life?</em>’ It had just dawned on me that I had died. I would never be able to witness Cyberpunk 2077 get released, however at the rate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>No more Doritos either. Well fuck, now I’m </em><em>sad</em><em>.</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking back to the display, I start my next game and it had the ace of hearts and diamonds ready to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘W<em>hy is this getting so easy? Is there a bug in the Windows 95 Solitaire game?</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Questioning whether or not there was a bug, I place the 10 of hearts onto the jack of clubs, which is then moved to the queen of diamonds, uncovering the 2 of diamonds which is moved to the foundation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The king of clubs was placed into the foundation, signifying my 100<sup>th</sup> win.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Congratulations!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s there!?!?” I yell out in surprise at the female voice, whirling around to find who else was here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only to find the place just as it had been since I woke up the previous day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>My name is Cardinal!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Cardinal.” I look around a little. “Where are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In your soul!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? In my soul? How? Why? Was it you who left the food and water?” I rapidly ask the cheery voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yep, in your soul! Because I want to be! Because you seemed fun! No, those cabinets fill themselves with whatever you want at the time!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about the computer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I needed to buy time to get some things ready!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why so old? Not even an internet connection!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sorry it’s all I could grab from your world while bringing you here. Do you even know how hard it is to get a technician to connect multiple dimensions!?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oh! Right!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Welcome, Gamer! To your best chance at godhood!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Gamer? That's not accur- … OK it is accurate, bu- wait that’s not what I should be focused on, </em><em>GODHOOD</em><em>?!?!</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yep! Godhood!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I am one of the games! A system made to help a being of my choosing grow! I chose you, which makes you the gamer!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, I didn’t say that out loud can you hear my thoughts!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yes! We are connected now! I will grow as you grow, allowing you to grow even more! Now before we continue.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Character Creation!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Ding* A light blue screen opened in my vision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Choose a class</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Mage] [Swordsman] [Rogue]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“uh… Cardinal, is this like those stories on that website that is somehow as broken than a Bethesda game?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yes! Almost exactly! There are a few differences between each of the systems. Also, that comparison was very accurate.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Well, if this is really like those stories then Mage should be a good starting class for dealing damage at more of a range, but I will have lower health. Swordsman would be good damage at close range, but be nearly defenseless at range. Rogue would probably be better for information gathering and stealth. Swordsman and rogue are too close range for comfort.’ </em>Thinking like that I select [Mage].</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A list of Mage options appear in front of me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Pyromancer] [Aeromancer] [Hydromancer]</p>
<p>[Geomancer] [Umbramancer] [Photomancer]</p>
<p>[Necromancer] [Summoner]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carefully looking through the Mage classes, I throw out Necromancer as I don’t want to be forced to dig up graves. I also toss out Umbramancer and Photomancer since I don’t know what the full power would be like. If this is game logic, then Hydromancer should be healing, Geomancer is defence, Pyromancer is strait damage, and aeromancer is also a damage dealing class. Finally Summoner, while hiding behind summons sounds good, they are probably the most limited out of the starting options.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Selecting [Hydromancer] the blue screen disappears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hydromancer! Gonna go for the healing! </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Next is the actual character creation!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Ding* As Cardinal says that, a new screen opens up with a 3D View of my body standing there. I move over to the couch and get comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first option is Race</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Choose a Race</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Human] [?]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I’m guessing the question mark is random?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yep! Almost any race in the multiverse! From ant to Cthulhu!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Thats a large range… going to stick with human</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After selecting a race, I was given a fuck ton of sliders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This will take a while…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pressing done I am greeted by a shifting in my body it feels uncomfortable but it it quickly fades. Looking down at my body, I see it has changed to match the settings I selected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While my old body was a little on the heavier side, my new one was thinner with a little muscle , not to much but enough to look like I at least took some care of my body. I couldn’t see my face, but I knew what I looked like I had a set of deep crimson eyes and matching hair. I had also pushed my height up to 6’2” tired of looking up to people in my past life. Not the only size I increased either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Now time for some skills!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Ding* A new window popped up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Skills Gained – Gamer</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Gamers Body] – Allows you to live your life as a video game character. Reduces the need for food, water, and sleep. Reduce damage to your body, only hp loss can kill you, heal and regrow limbs by resting.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Gamers Mind] – Keep calm in moments of stress. Immunity from attacks on the mind from anything below a major deity.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Skills Gained - Hydromancer</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>[Water Ball] – A ball of water that when thrown does S</b> <b>TR</b> <b> + 5 damage. 10 </b> <b>MP</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Minor Soothe Wound] – Produces a small ball of sterile water that can be used to soothe the pain of a wound. Heals 1 HP/s 10 MP/s</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Water Arrow] – Creates a compressed arrow of water that does 20 damage. 15 MP</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soothe wound. In the future I might be able to heal a lot more than just some pains.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Now if you open the options menu real quick and turn on your notifications!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Options.</em>’ With that thought, a new window opened in front of me. Selecting the option to enable notifications a few dings go off. While in the options, I select the auto loot option and hit enable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Closing the settings, I am greeted by some notifications.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Reward for winning </b> <b>50</b> <b> games of klondike - Deck of Cards, +4 luk, +2 int</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Reward for winning </b> <b>100</b> <b> games of klondike – Custom Deck of Cards x10, +5 luk, +4 int, +3 wis</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>For putting up with the crappy system – Windows </b> <b>7</b> <b> 64bit PC</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So now I get a better system.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yes! It is easier to get something from your own world as a reward than for me to just give it to you!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“huh… OK.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Now would you like to gain a random perk and flaw?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Flaw is removable, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yes! All the flaws are removable after a while. The flaw will be equivalent to your perk so you won’t get something almost useless and a flaw that is too great to overcome in this century!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, at least it’s balanced. Pull for one!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Perk</b> <b> Gained </b></p>
<p><b>[Inconspicuous Potato] – Polymorph into a potato… (gains the ability to </b> <b>speak</b> <b> to other potatoes)</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Flaw Gained </b>
</p>
<p><b>[Unlucky] - -20% </b> <b>LUK</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not too bad, but a potato?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Well, at least the flaw isn’t too bad!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Roll again!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Perk</b> <b> Gained</b></p>
<p><b>[Aura of Innocence] – Those within 10 meters of you will see you as innocent, in their eyes you can’t do wrong. </b> <b>500</b>  <b>MP</b> <b>/s</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Flaw Gained</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Minor Mage] – Your mana is halved</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Half mana?!?! I chose a mage class and I have half mana? Fuck it, no more rolls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Sorry. I don’t control </b> <b>t</b> <b>he spins.</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Now Choose a name.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Name… What’s my name? Why can’t I remember? I guess I’ll just make one up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lets go with Gabriel then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Family Name?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know… how about you choose.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Me???</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you. I’m not good with coming up with names so you can come up with a family name… as long as it’s not something generic like smith.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>How about Collins? Gabriel Collins?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine by me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>OK! Now open your Stats!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Stats</em>’ Responding to my thoughts, a new window opens up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Stats -</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Name - Gabriel Collins</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Title – N/A</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Class – Hydromancer</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Job – N/A</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HP - 70</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HPR – 0.7</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>MP – 170 (85)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>MPR – 1.87</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>STR - 7</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>END - 7</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DEX - 7</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>INT - 17</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>WIS - 11</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CHA - 4</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LUK – 13 (10.4)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is my charisma so low?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Your stats were brought over from your old life! Don’t worry, you can increase your stats in the future.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok. So what’s next world selection?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yep! But that’s random and depending on the world, you might get a bonus on arrival! If the world is too strong, you might get a weapon, too weak, and you might get something to make it more interesting!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Random… what’s the range?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They are all worlds from the fictional media in your world. Nothing too dangerous or we would die pretty fast.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK, spin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wheel started spinning in front of me. I could make out a few names on it I recognized like Subnautica, Minecraft, GTA V, Bioshock, and Telltales The Walking Dead among others. The wheel slowed to a stop clicking past The Elder Scrolls V, Fallout 4, and Pokémon finally stopping on Stardew Valley.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stardew?! What am I supposed to do there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Whatever you want! Become a farmer, Grin</b> <b>d</b> <b> your skills till you can leave, or go after the girls!</b></p>
<p>
  <b>The choice is yours!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I at least take this couch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sure, I don’t see why not!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Also, this is a very easy world which means I get to give you a gift to make it more interesting!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Item Added</b>
</p>
<p><b>Gacha</b> <b> Token x1</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>No clue what that will give you, but for this first one it will not be bad!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A gacha token? How do I use this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>When you get to your new world, take it out of your inventory and break it in half! You </b> <b>could</b> <b> also just select it from your inventory and select spin, but it’s much more satisfying to snap it!</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>OK, time to get to your new life!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jumping worlds in</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>5</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>4</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>3</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>2</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>1</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jumping!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Slow Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It went dark. The surrounding void disappeared and was replaced by pure darkness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Do you want to watch the opening scene for stardew or start in bed?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“A bed sounds nice right now.” I say noticing the stiffness from sitting all day.</p><p> </p><p>As I blink, the scene changes to looking at a wooden ceiling with the feeling of a soft bed under me.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting up, I look around the small house, seeing what I assume to be the bathroom on the left of the TV. I got up and moved over to the window, looking into an overgrown field out in front of my new house.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Item Added</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Basic Axe] – A sturdy axe used for cutting trees. STR + 20 HP</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Basic Pickaxe] – A sturdy pickaxe used for breaking stone. STR + 15 HP</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Basic Hoe] – A sturdy hoe used for tilling the ground. STR +10</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Basic Watering Can] – A sturdy watering can for watering crops.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Scythe] – A sturdy scythe used for clearing weeds. STR + DEX + 5 HP</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Gold] x500 – Currency</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Closing the item notifications, I walk over to the TV and see what’s on. Hitting the fortune teller channel a notification goes off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gamers Mind Active</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?!?!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No psychic can access your mind unless you allow them!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“That was a real psychic!?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yes! That was a real psychic! Don’t worry, the only thing you would have learned is your luck for the day! But you’re the gamer, so you already know your luck!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Huh… Ok, if you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>So what about this?</em>’ I think as I pull open my inventory and pull out the gacha token, which looks like a small golden stick.</p><p> </p><p>“So just break this?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yep!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Grasping both ends of the token in my hands, I twist and the token gives a very satisfying crack.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Perk Added</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Gender Fluid] - Male? Female? Why not both! Adds the ability to change between a male and female form at will. No MP cost (Clothes will not be resized)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Cardinal?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yes?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is this a joke?!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No! I don’t control those.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck this. I’m going to sleep wake me up when I’m dead.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey! I took my time to bring you here, don’t just lay down and die!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. What do you have a mirror?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Item Added</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Hand Mirror] – It’s a mirror.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Selecting the gender fluid option, I see three options <b>[Male]</b> [Female] [Futa]. Selecting female, I feel the uncomfortable feeling of my bones getting shorter and my clothes becoming looser. The feeling of my pants becoming emptier was also strange. Sitting up, I look down at my body, which is covered by loose baggy clothing, and notice something.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a loli… Why am I a loli?!?!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When you got the second form the character menu was randomized.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Randomized? Why was I not able to choose?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That’s just how the gacha works. It is completely random.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a sigh, I opened up my inventory and grabbed the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back at me from the mirror were the bright orange eyes of a young girl, and I won’t lie when I say that the face was cute. ‘<em>Wait… stop thinking about how cute this is, that is me and I am not a narcissist.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Continuing my inspection I take notice of some things thing, first I am a washboard, I am a little disappointed by that fact. Second, the set of cat ears on top of my head. I reach up and touch my left ear using my index finger and thumb and blush a little as a soft pur came from me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Aww! So cute!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet!” I yelled, going back to studying my body.</p><p> </p><p>My hair was long, like down my legs long, and it was bright orange. Running my fingers through it, I feel how soft it is. My biggest problem is my chest, I know flat is justice and all that, but I want my meat sacks.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Art By <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/yamio">Yamio</a></p><p>Commissioned by <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/aryllx">Aryllx</a></p><p> </p><p>“Cardinal, how old is this body?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Current physical age is 15!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“15!? in this form I’m not even able to drink!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You can always just change back.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Opening the menu again a select the male option. Looking down, I see the baggy clothes fill back up becoming tight in some places due to me having moved around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Well, I guess it’s time for your first quests!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Quest? What planting crops?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quest Added</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Farmer] </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Objective - Plant some parsnips and wait for them to grow.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reward – 200 XP, 100G</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Introductions]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Objective – Greet the residents of Stardew. (2/14)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bonus Objective – Greet all the residents of Stardew. (2/28)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rewards – 300 XP</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bonus Reward – 300 XP, 250G</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“No new people in this world?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nope! This is stardew almost exactly how you remember it!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Almost?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Not going to tell!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>She seems too happy.’</em></p><p> </p><p>“Then I won’t ask. I will probably find out soon, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Going over to the table, I find a bunch of seed pouches inside of a box. Shoving the whole thing into my inventory, I walk back over to the TV and place the couch from the void in front of it.</p><p> </p><p>Figuring it would be best to head out now, I walked out my door and down the path towards town.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>It took around seven minutes to walk from the farm to the town entrance, and I already notice a few things that differ from the game. First off, there is an iron gate on the road to my farm to keep out vehicles and keep animals in. Second are the people, upon entering the town I can see interaction between citizens in the plaza, Linus on the grass off on my right side in a small stand selling forageables, and Robin patching up the side of the saloon.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around, I find Pierre’s store and find the calendar on the front. Unlike the game, which had 4 months with 28 days each, this calendar was a standard 2016 Gregorian calendar. Flipping through it shows the towns peoples birthdays marked on it.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Hey Cardinal, do I have a notepad feature?</em>’</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No. But you might be able to buy a notebook or something inside! Put a notebook and ink in your inventory and I’ll make a small notepad feature!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>You can do that?</em>’</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Of course I can! As long as it’s in your inventory, I can interact with it! After that, all I need to do is make a notes tab on your HUD and display the notebook!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Thanks, Cardinal. </em><em>Will a normal ballpoint pen work?</em>’</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yes, that will work just fine!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the store, I see shelves full of goods ranging from produce to household items. Looking through the shelves, I quickly find a decent sized leather-bound notebook and a set of pens. Walking up to the counter, Pierre smiles at me.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Gabriel! Nice to meet you. I’m Pierre, I run this general store here.” He said Cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m Gabriel. Nice to meet you as well, Pierre. This town is nice, very different from the city.” I reply with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Will this be all for you?” he asks, looking down at the notebook and pens.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I believe that saloon serves food in the after noon, so I will get food from there.” Pierre looks like he accepts that answer as he looks in a notebook of his own.</p><p> </p><p>“That will be 40G for the set!” he says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Sticking my hand in my pocket, I navigate the inventory with mental commands and draw out 40 coins.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go.” I say, handing over the coins.</p><p> </p><p>I grab the book and pens and turn to walk out.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you enjoy Pelican town! Come again!” He shouts as I walk out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Shoving the notebook and pens into my inventory, I see a new icon in the upper right corner of my vision. Mentaly selecting it, a blank text field appeared on a light blue screen.</p><p> </p><p>Flipping through the calendar I make a note of all the towns people’s birthdays I turn to leave and bump into a purple-haired girl who she falls backwards letting out a yell while flailing trying to catch herself. She doesn’t succeed in catching herself and lands on her butt.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow.” She rubs her butt to sooth the pain of the fall.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning down, I extend my hand to her to help her up. She looks up and sees my hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm. Eh? Sorry!” she started apologising.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” I tell her with a smile on my face.</p><p> </p><p>She reaches up and grabs my extended hand and I pull her up.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>She’s surprisingly light.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>After she gets fully on her feet and brushes herself off she turns to look at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that. I was too close to you and I didn’t expect you to turn around like that.” She says looking down, disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>“Its fine, I shouldn’t have turned to walk away so suddenly.” I hold my hand back out to her. “Names, Gabriel.”</p><p> </p><p>She takes a moment before seemingly remembering something. She took my hand and shook.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Abigail! You’re the guy that just moved into that old farm, right?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I Just moved in. I came into town to meet the people here!” I replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, It was nice to meet you Abigail. I will see you around!” I say as I go to walk towards the river.</p><p> </p><p>“If you ever need me, I live here at the General Store!” She says.</p><p> </p><p>Turning my head, “I’ll be sure to talk next time I’m in there!” I tell her before continuing towards the river.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Sitting down at the edge of the river, I stare into the clear mountain spring water as fish swim around in it.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>This place is nice. Quiet. The people are nice as well. Maybe this isn’t going to be as bad as I thought at first. Plus Abigail is pretty cute, maybe I could get closer to her. </em><em>N</em><em>ot a bad idea.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That’s my man! Go get the girl!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quest Added</b>
</p><p><b>[</b> <b>The First Girl</b> <b>]</b></p><p>
  <b>Objective – Get Abigail to fall for you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bonus Objective - ?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reward – Abigail, 1000 XP</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bonus Reward - ?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Feature Added</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Reputation System] – Track Affection, Reputation, and Obedience.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Well, that’s not subtle, Cardinal.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What fun is subtle!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘H<em>eh. Well again Abigail, is pretty cute. Yeah, I’ll go for this!</em>’</p><p> </p><p>While conversing with Cardinal, I didn’t hear the footsteps coming up behind me.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you the new guy in town?” asked a voice behind me.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back, I saw an athletic looking guy with brown hair standing behind me.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. My name is Gabriel.” I greeted. ‘<em>Wish I had that ‘observe’ skill many gamers got.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oh! I knew I forgot something!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Skill Added</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Observe] – Gain information about target such as HP, MP, Stats, and thoughts about you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Really, Cardinal?</em>’</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sorry.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>It’s fine, Just try to remember in the future.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>OK!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m Alex!” He said. “Do you play sports or work out?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t though with owning a farm now I think I will have to start working out.” I say standing up.</p><p> </p><p>He took a step back as I stood almost a full head over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we should workout together sometime!” He offered.</p><p> </p><p>“You want a good workout? Try grabbing an axe and helping me clear some trees from the farm.” I tell him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, that would be a good workout! OK, I’ll come around tomorrow!” he says excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, see you then.” I say as he runs off, probably in search of an axe he can use.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting back on the river bank I lay back and close my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Opening my eyes, I check the time in the upper left corner of my vision 12:38pm. Getting up, I see some people heading to the saloon for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>I start walking over towards the saloon feeling hungry.</p><p> </p><p>Entering the saloon after brushing off the grass from my back, I see people seated at the tables and one stool free at the bar. Walking up, I take the stool and wait for Gus to finish with Pam, who is getting what looks like her second pint.</p><p> </p><p>A minute later, Gus makes his way over to me.</p><p> </p><p>“What’ll it be?” he asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s good, Barkeep?” I answer, while wondering what has changed with the menu from the game.</p><p> </p><p>“The name’s Gus I own this saloon! We’ll get you our burger, it’s fresh made from mostly local ingredients! We don’t have a local supply of vegetables so we get them from the next town over. But the meat and cheese are fresh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’ll take the burger then!” I say with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a moment! Would you like a drink?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure! What you got?”</p><p> </p><p>He grabs a glass and fills it then sets it in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Grabbing the glass I taste. ‘<em>Honey?</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Looking down I use observe for the first time I see what it is.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Item </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Mead] – An alcoholic drink made with mainly honey, water, and yeast. (Alcohol Content – 4%)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Like it?” Gus asks setting down a burger stacked with beef, lettuce, and tomato.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, never had mead before.”</p><p> </p><p>Gus let out a chuckle, “well enjoy your meal! That will be 100G!”</p><p> </p><p>Using my pocket I take out more money from my inventory and hand it over.</p><p> </p><p>Picking up the burger I take a bite. ‘<em>Thats a juicy burger.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Finishing my meal I leave the saloon and wince at the bright sun off to my left. Heading right so the sun is behind me, I spent about 3 hours in the saloon talking to people and had gotten progress on my quest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Introductions]</b>
</p><p><b>Objective – Greet the residents of Stardew. (</b> <b>11</b> <b>/14)</b></p><p><b>Bonus Objective – Greet all the residents of Stardew. (</b> <b>11</b> <b>/28)</b></p><p>
  <b>Rewards – 300 XP</b>
</p><p><b>Bonus Reward</b> – 300 XP</p><p> </p><p>Seeing as it was nearing 4:00pm, I decided to go check out the library.</p><p> </p><p>Crossing the bridge, I hear metal striking metal over at the blacksmith. Making a mental note to go over to the blacksmith at some point, I enter the library. Unlike the game, there was no scene of Gunther being upset in the museum, instead he was behind a desk reading a book.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” I say in a quieter voice while walking up to the desk.</p><p> </p><p>He looks up from his book and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Most youths don’t willingly come visit the library.” he said, placing the book down on the desk. “What can I help you with!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I just moved into town, and was hoping you had some books on farming.” I tell him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we can find something. The name’s Gunther.” he says while moving out from behind the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you Gunther, I’m Gabriel, the new farmer in town.” I greet as he leads me over to a bookshelf.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling a book from the shelf, he checks the condition of the book before handing it over.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go, the basics of gardening should help you on that farm of yours.” he says, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’d like to check this book out then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well in a small town we don’t do library cards so you need to make a deposit to check out a book” he told me while gesturing back to his desk.</p><p> </p><p>“How much will this deposit be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only 40G for that book.” he stated, sitting back behind the desk.</p><p> </p><p>Using my pocket once again, I pull out another 40G and hand it over.</p><p> </p><p>“Now just sign here and the book will need to be returned or renewed in a month from now.” he tells me while pointing at a checkout sheet.</p><p> </p><p>After signing for the book, I started on my walk back to the farm.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing my axe, I looked up at the tree. It was tall and would probably be good to sell for firewood later this year.</p><p> </p><p>Swinging my axe, I watch as it goes in about half an inch.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>This will take a while.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Pulling the axe out, I swing again, and again, and again.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Swinging my axe once more, I hear cracking in the wood as the tree falls towards me. Quickly ducking out of the way, the tree hits the ground with a thud.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tree Down – 20 XP </b>
</p><p>
  <b>+1 STR, +1 END</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dropping to the ground, I rest against the tree. It took over 2 hours to cut down a single tree.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Glad I got some help tomorrow.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Standing up, I touch the tree and activate my inventory. Watching the tree vanish into blue light, I look to the small forest on the property.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>This will take a while.’ </em>I think while planning how best to clear the land.</p><p> </p><p>My plan is to clear the area in front of my house up till the pond for easy access.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to find something less intensive to do, I walked back up to my house and pulled out my hoe. Sticking it into the ground I pull back attempting to till the ground. After a few minutes I have an area about 3x1 meters of soft soil.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the seeds, I place them into the soft soil and cover them up with dirt.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up, I look back into my inventory and grab the watering can. Going to pour, I stop myself.</p><p> </p><p>‘Wait, why use a watering can?’ I hold up my hand and focus on forming a ball of water.</p><p> </p><p>Before me I see water float out of the watering can and form in front of my hand. ‘<em>W</em><em>hat? I thought I would create water with this?</em>’</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Normally you would, but hydromancy can pull from nearby sources for half the mana cost!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>That will be useful.</em>’ I think as I gently toss the water ball to the plants.</p><p> </p><p>Repeating the action a few more times, I water all the crops before going and sitting down on my porch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Water Ball] Level up</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Water Ball] – STR + 6 damage when thrown</b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>It’s slow but I think I could grind skills pretty well in my time here.</em>’ I think as I lay down in my bed and go to sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have never and will never say I am the best at writing. If you find errors just leave a review or PM me.</p><p>The gamer aspect of this story was inspired by The Dark Wolf Shiro’s stories. </p><p>None of this story is really planned out just some ideas me and a friend throw around that might get written.</p><p>Who knows might turnout good, might end after a month.</p><p>Either way, if you like this and want something like it with more words check out Electric game, The Gamer's Guide to Freedom, or Optimistic Game  on FF.Net</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hey Look, A Level</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up to knocking at my door was the worst thing that has happened to me since I got here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Groaning, I get out of bed and make my way to the door to find out who woke me up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking out the window, I see Alex Outside with an axe in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening the door with a tired expression, I sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you here this early?” I asked, checking the time on my HUD, it was nearing 7am.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought we should get to work early in the morning to maximize our cutting time!” He says energetically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, let me grab my axe.” I say walking to the side a little and pulling the axe out of my inventory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex holds up a small bag, “I grabbed you some breakfast from my house since you probably don’t have any food here yet.” He said as I took the bag walking out of my house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening the bag, I found a couple biscuits and some sausage within.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Alex.” I said, taking a bite out of a sausage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem!” He exclaimed. “So what are we cutting?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe there is a pond back that way.” I gestured forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Hey Cardinal, is this the same as the default map?</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>No, I selected Wilderness so you can have a source of XP at the farm!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe it should be just over there” I say as I correct my gesture off to the right a little. “I am planning to clear the area towards the pond for easy access.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To the pond, got it!” He said walking up to a tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly finishing my breakfast, I pick up my axe and pick a tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Quest Added</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Paul Bunyan wannabe] - </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Objective - Cut 12 trees before 8:00 PM (0/12)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Reward - +3 STR, +10 rep with Alex, </b>
  <b>100</b>
  <b> XP</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bonus Objective - Cut 16 trees before 8:30 PM (0/16)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bonus Reward - 2 STR, 5 rep with Alex, 100 XP</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>5 free strength! I’ll take it! Plus what I get from the trees I’ll be pretty set on strength for a bit.</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The strength and endurance stats you get from cutting trees has diminishing returns. So you will get less the higher your stats are. You got that much to begin with since your stats were pretty much all below average.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Oh, that makes sense. But what is average? 10?</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yep! 10 is the average person who takes care of themselves!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bringing my axe down, I see the axe leaves a slightly larger cut than the tree from yesterday. ‘<em>Guess that's from the increase of 1 I got yesterday.</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing cracks, I looked over to Alex as his first tree started falling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good Job!” I called over before going back to my tree, which was about ¾ the way through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had only been about an hour of cutting, and my arms were getting tired. Swinging a few more times the tree started creaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few more, the tree let out a crack as it fell down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree Down – 18 XP</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+1 STR, +1 END</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving over to the fallen tree I bring my axe down again, removing a medium sized branch. I continue along the tree removing branches before cutting at about the 6ft mark on the tree and keep cutting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swinging, I notice another increase in depth of my strike had once again increased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making my final cut, the log is split into 3 sections. I’m rolling the logs over to the side of the house that has the firewood storage on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaving the final log in front of my house, I look up to my clock to see it has been about 2½ hours for me to cut the log into three parts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Getting faster.</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yep! At the start, stats will increase from tasks such as this. Stat gain will slow down and be nearly impossible to increase like this after 20.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Cool so 20 is like Olympic athlete level?</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yes! An Olympic athlete would be around 20 in physical stats, usually closer to 17-18.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>17-18? That doesn’t seem too high.</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking back to Alex, I see he is about halfway through his third tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>If I want to finish this quest, I need to hurry. I can deal with removing branches and cutting to length later.</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving over to my next tree, I begin cutting once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Trees Downed 11 – 60 XP</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+5 STR, +5 END</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Quest Added</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Paul Bunyan wannabe] - </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Objective - Cut 12 trees before 8:00 PM (12/12) [Complete]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Reward - +3 STR, +10 rep with Alex, </b>
  <b>100</b>
  <b> XP</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bonus Objective - Cut 16 trees before 8:30 PM (12/16) []</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bonus Reward - 2 STR, 5 rep with Alex, 100 XP</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>+10 rep With Alex [20/100]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+3 STR</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+100 XP</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[LEVEL UP]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Your first level!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Unlocked – BGM, 100G</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at my clock, it showed it was 7:13 pm as my 12<sup>th</sup> tree fell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Alex, you wan to call it quits for today?” I call over to him, seeing him resting on his 13<sup>th</sup> tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got up and walked over to the front of my house as I sat on the porch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m heading back to town you coming?” I ask him while planning to go to the saloon for dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gamers body perk lessens my need for food, however working all day like this really works up an appetite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You going for dinner?” He asks as we start walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m planning on stopping by the saloon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you come over to my house for dinner? Granny would love to meet you and she would be glad to have you over.” he says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be nice, thanks!” I reply with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>This will really help my wallet. 500G is not a good starting budget </em><em>even with that bonus 100G.’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entering Alex’s house, the scent of pork entered my nose, drawing my eye towards the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’M HOME!” Alex yelled out, setting his axe just inside the door before heading into the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need to yell!” An older voice shouted from the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following Alex, I find him talking to Evelyn in the kitchen. She notices me and smiles kindly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello there. My name is Evelyn, but you can just call me Granny. Thanks for taking care of Alex today. Come, join us for dinner, it will be ready soon.” she says as she turns back to the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nice meeting you too, Granny!” I say back with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You boys go wash up now. Dinner will be ready when you get back.” Granny says while putting a salad together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes ma'am.” I say politely, followed by Alex’s less polite, “OK Granny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting at the table, George wheels himself into the kitchen looking quite grumpy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you?” He asks sounding unhappy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gabriel Collins, I just moved into the farm just down the road. Nice to meet you.” I replied, trying to ignore the unhappy expression he had while settling in the open place at the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s Gramps. Don’t worry, he is always like this.” Alex said, apologetic for George’s attitude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is my husband, George.” Evelyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for having me over.” I tell her with a smile as food is set on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner is porkchop with mashed potatoes and a salad, which looks very fresh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you boys eat up.” Evelyn tells us as we start to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was good thanks for the food.” I tell Evelyn as I get up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Gabriel. Come over anytime you need something.” Evelyn says as she grabs some cookies from a plate on the counter and puts them into a small bag and hands them to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” I say leaving the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I put the bag into my inventory and look at what I got from leveling up earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>BGM, so what songs did I get?</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I was waiting to give you these till you were done with people for the day.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Songs Added - </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Stardew Valley OST</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Minecraft OST</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>That’s it?</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>You can get more by doing things!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Doing things? What kind of things?</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Anything, really. Here, let me get something for you.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Quest Added - </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Quest for music] - </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Objective 1 – Kill a skeleton</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Objective 2 – Kill a rock crab</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Reward 1 – Undertale OST</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Reward 2 – Crab Rave</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>That Good?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Sure, gives more variety. </em><em>Now what about stats?</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Stats -</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Name - Gabriel Collins</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Title – N/A</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Class – Hydromancer</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Job – </b>
  <b>N/A</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Level – 2</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>XP - 98/200</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HP - </b>
  <b>140</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HPR – </b>
  <b>1.4</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>MP – 170 (85)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>MPR – 1.87</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>STR - 14</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>END - 14</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DEX - 7</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>INT - 17</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>WIS - 11</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CHA - 4</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LUK – 13 (10.4)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Points – 6</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Points? Can I just assign them anywhere?</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yes! You can assign them to whatever stat you want. You get 6 points per level.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>6 per level. I should save them for the future when it gets harder to increase my stats. But my charisma is so low I’ll just add 4 to charisma and keep the other 2 for later.</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Stats -</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Name - Gabriel Collins</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Title – N/A</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Class – Hydromancer</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Job – </b>
  <b>N/A</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Level – 2</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>XP - 98/200</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HP - </b>
  <b>140</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HPR – </b>
  <b>1.4</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>MP – 170 (85)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>MPR – 1.87</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>STR - 14</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>END - 14</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DEX - 7</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>INT - 17</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>WIS - 11</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CHA - 8</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LUK – 13 (10.4)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Points – 2</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing as the sun had set while I was at Alex’s house I ready my axe as I enter the farm. Seeing movement off to the left, I swung my axe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Critical Hit - </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>21 Damage</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The axe sunk into the flesh of a creature about as tall as the average human, covered in what looked like moss and other plant matter. The being turned towards me and lashed out at me being so slow I could easily step to the side. Using observe revealed all the stats of the monster to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wilderness Golem</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>STR - 8</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>END - 9</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DEX - 3</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>INT - 0</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>WIS - 0</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CHA - 0</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LUK – 0</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HP - </b>
  <b>9/30</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>MP – 40</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So weak.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The enemies on the farm will get stronger as you do.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do they have a limit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>You’ll have to find that out for yourself.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidestepping another attack, I place my axe into my inventory and pull out my watering can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drawing on the water, I formed it into the shape of an arrow and aim at the golems head. Releasing it it flies forward piercing the head and hitting a tree behind it leaving a small wet crater. The golem falls down in pieces as if it were only precariously stacked rocks and returns to the earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>+</b>
  <b>25</b>
  <b> XP</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the ground was some grass and a small gem. Picking it up, I use observe to check it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Speed Grow] - </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Use this item to speed up the growth of planted crops by 10%</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is pretty good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>That’s a rare drop, so don’t expect to get a lot of them.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How rare?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>+1 LUK – Finding a rare item with a low LUK stat</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That rare. Got it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing something behind me, I turned around just in time to get hit it the face by a slime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-4 HP</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting out a small growl, I bring down my fist on the slime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>14 Damage</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bringing my fist down again, the slime turns liquid and seeps into the ground. leaving behind a small pool of slime, some sap, and 5G.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>+17 XP</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cardinal, why did the slime drop money?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It’s pretty common in RPGs that killing monsters gives money.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why didn’t the golem drop any?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>There is a base 75% drop chance of money, which is modified by your LUK stat. A boss monster has a 100% chance </b>
  <b>of dropping</b>
  <b> money, though.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking over to the front of my house, I notice the area I had planted my parsnips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck… I forgot to water them this morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drawing more water from the watering can, I use water ball to water my crops. Just as I finish the last of the area my watering can runs out of water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at my MP bar, I see I am at about half mana and it is quickly recharging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Placing my hand over the watering can, I summon a water ball and just let it drop into the can. I repeat this till the watering can is almost full.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking around, I see a few more golems in the dark just aimlessly wandering around. I wait a few seconds for my mana to regen enough that I feel comfortable going on the offensive with magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking the watering can, I summon another arrow and launch it at the nearest golems head. The arrow makes contact and knocks the golem off its feet and leaves a wet dent in the side of its head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Critical Hit - </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>30 Damage</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>+15 XP</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool. That killed it fast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing some coins on the ground, I check around the area and try to sneak up to them undetected by the other monsters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Hey Cardinal, is there an auto collect function?</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In your options menu.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly opening the options, I find an auto collect setting with a checkbox. I select it and close the menu. The items on the ground don’t go into my inventory, so I guess it doesn’t work for previously dropped items.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>New Skill Created - </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Sneak] LVL 1 – Moving slowly and close to the ground makes you harder to detect. +1% Harder to detect</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Nice</em>.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving as silently as possible I reached the Coins on the ground and quickly put them into my inventory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>+10G</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning to the right, I ready another water arrow and aim at another golem. Letting the arrow go, it flies towards the golem and pierces its back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sneak Attack</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>30 Damage</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>+15 XP</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+10G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+1 Coal</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Water Arrow] Level Up</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Water Arrow] – 22 Damage 14 MP</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lining up my next shot, I fire at a slime that was bouncing around about 30ft away. The arrow hit the slime and, with a little resistance, pierced the outer membrane, popping it like a balloon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Critical Hit</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sneak Attack</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>50 damage</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>+25 XP</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+5G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+1 Slime</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+1 Sap</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swiftly killing a few more golems, I finally level up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>+30 XP</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[LEVEL UP]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+6 Skill Points</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening up my stats, I give myself 2 more points into charisma and 3 points into my dexterity stat, bringing them both to the level of the average person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling that this was a successful night, I went back to my house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laying on my bed, I looked in my inventory and saw something I had forgotten. Selecting the PC in my inventory gave me a list of specs and a drop-down menu to put programs on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Specs] - </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Windows Desktop PC</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>OS – Windows 7 64Bit</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Motherboard - ASUS H110M-K</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>RAM – 16Gb DDR3@1600</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CPU – Intel i3 6100 Dual Core</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>GPU – Geforce GTX 980 4Gb</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Storage Device – 500Gb WD Black 7200RPM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Network – 10Gig PCI Network card</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Peripherals – Generic Keyboard, Generic Mouse, Generic 1440p 144Hz Monitor</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Addons] - </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Internet Access - </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>1 Mb/s - 20G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>10Mb/s - 200G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>100MB/s – 400G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>1Gb/s – 1000G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>2.5Gb/s - 2000G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>10Gb/s – 5000G</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Games - </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Minecraft – 10G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Stardew Valley <strike>10G</strike> 5G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Skyrim SE – 15G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Fallout – 2G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Fallout 2 – 2G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Fallout Tactics – 2G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Fallout New Vegas – 10G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Fallout 3 – 15G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Fallout 4 – 15G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Fallout Bundle – 40G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Telltales The Walking Dead Definitive Edition – 30G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Portal – 5G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Portal 2 – 5G</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Other - </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>RGB - 1G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>UPS – 20G</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why so many fallout options?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>You might just want 1 or 2 of them, so why pay for them all!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But there aren’t multiple Walking Dead options.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Who would just get 1?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, fair. How about Stardew why is that on the list? And why is it discounted?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I added it cause you might need it to remember small details in the future. It’s discounted because you are here.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about the network?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>No monthly cost, just a one time payment!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Checking my money, I decided to get the 10Mb/s connection and the UPS along with Fallout New Vegas, Stardew Valley, and The Walking Dead. For the hell of it I also purchased the RGB option.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting up from bed, I walk over to the table and pull the PC out and set it down. Pulling the couch over to the table, I got to work setting it up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Booting the PC, I find it’s already set up for me with no password set. I also see the games I purchased already installed on the PC.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cardinal, can I just use you to buy games and not deal with the download times?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>No. This was a one time thing. However, I can convert your currency to whatever format you want, so I can help buy things online without using a bank.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool that should be useful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening up chrome, I go look for cheap food to buy in bulk. Looking around, I find a site that sells a box of 48 packs of chicken flavored ramen for only 8G a box. Checking my money, I add 4 of these boxes to my cart and select to have them shipped to my farm. I also buy a few bowls, plates, forks, and spoons, as well as a cast iron kettle with a set of fire resistant gloves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All my purchases bring me down to about 82G, not very expensive for a couple months’ worth of food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Most gamers wouldn’t buy food like this, most at least get the cooking skill.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn’t it better to just get a decent amount of food for cheap?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I guess you don’t need to spend time cooking now.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep. Instant noodle for the win!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing all the items would be here in about 3 days, I close the window and move over to Fallout New Vegas. Hitting the shortcut, I see the mod organizer 2 mod loading window for a second before the game opens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cardinal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I added a couple mods to the game so you enjoy the benefits of this computer on a game this old.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What mods?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>You got the 8Gb patch so the game will run with more than a couple gigs of RAM, ENB Series with the Rudy ENB Preset, and a variety of HD textures.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. Thank you, Cardinal. The game may be my favorite in the series, but the graphics really don’t hold up all that well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeah. Those graphics weren’t the best.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few hours, I saved and exited my game and stood up. Stretching out, I checked my HUD clock to see it was about 2 in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, I have things to do later. Cardinal, my need for sleep is reduced right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yes! You only need to sleep about 8 hours every 2-3 days!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Useful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned off the PC and headed back outside to hunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening my door, I look out into the field for any golems or slimes. Not seeing anything, I walk out and into the dense brush and trees with the moon providing light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking for a couple minutes I made my way to the southern edge of my farm on a small cliff overlooking a bit of forest with an animal ranch off in the distance. Walking around a little more I found a small group of golems off towards the larger pond closer to the south-west corner of the farm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crouching down, I slowly move towards the water’s edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Sneak] Level Up </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Sneak] - +2% harder to detect</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting right up next to the water, I create an arrow and take aim at the golem. The arrow pierces the golems head, alerting the others that something was near.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>+15 XP</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+10G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+1 Coal</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hurrying to create another arrow, three golems start walking towards me. Letting another arrow loose in a hurry, it pierced the closest golems lower abdomen doing only 22 damage. Rapidly pulling more water from the pond I let loose a few more arrows towards the golems, killing the first one and crippling the leg of another. The golem that was still unhurt was about 5ft away and still getting closer, so I pulled out my axe and swung it at the golem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My axe hit the golem in the chest and was thrown backwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>+30 XP</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+10G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+2 Coal</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking forward I bring down my axe on the golem with the crippled leg splitting its head open and turning it to dust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>+15 XP</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+10G</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+Mixed seeds</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going back to sneaking around my farm, I quickly found that all the golems seemed to have disappeared. There were still slimes hopping around, but they were easily taken care of by shooting an arrow at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After about 2 hours I had only run into 9 slimes, but no golems.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>+225 XP</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+9 Slime</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+9 Sap</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+45G</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going back into my house, I looked at my stats to see what I would need to level up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>XP [298/300]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only 2 more XP? I couldn’t find anymore slimes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at my clock, I saw it was about 4:10 in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Looks like the monsters go away after 4.</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, good enough, I’m tired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I walked over to my bed and just tossed myself on it. I fell asleep almost instantly, probably an effect of gamers body.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took a while to finish writing but I hope you liked it. This story was thought up with my friend while we were tired and I just started writing. So if anything seems to not be thought out well that’s probably because it wasn’t. I am trying to be as consistent as I can throughout this story.</p>
<p>Please leave a review if you liked this chapter. Next one will be up whenever I feel like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>